


【寄數/森嵐】讀書會

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 對是寄數，不過是清水所以寄數數寄都可以啦。還有一點點森嵐。
Relationships: 寄數, 森嵐
Kudos: 1





	【寄數/森嵐】讀書會

夏天來臨的那會，蟬鳴聲陣陣透過窗，路面的柏油路都像是燃燒著，外頭熱得鮮少有人走動。

期末考快要來臨，穿著白襯衫制服的三人，窩在冷氣房裡一同苦讀......大概。

「啊！好麻煩啊！不想讀書了，我不適合做這種事啦！」皮膚黝黑的男生發出一連串抱怨，丟開教科書往後一倒，大有放棄的意思。

「龍友君我可不想看你留級，都來陪你讀書了，趕快一起來好好準備吧。」一旁深褐髮色的男孩瞥了地上的人一眼，雖然聲音溫和好聽，卻也毫不留情。

「是啊，涼太難得都來陪你讀書了，你趕緊的讀完吧，上次期中考基本都掛科，你這次再不努力，曼迪老師肯定要把你抓去約談！」另一名長相清秀的男生也跟著幫腔。

「你不去找你的親親後輩，來這邊懟我幹啥？」數原龍友爬起來反擊。

「隼今天有部活，且是涼太拜託我一起來的，就是怕你這樣鬧，讓我來治治你。」白濱亞嵐露出他的兔牙，假意威脅實則勸導。

龍友沒理會，他身材練得可壯了，諒亞嵐也不敢動他三分，反而轉頭回他一個鬼臉，又倒頭回去背對他們。

「你這樣子，到時真的被留級我可不管喔......」亞嵐翻個白眼也懶得再管他。

「龍友君。」這時，片寄涼太站起，靠近數原寬闊的背點了兩下。

「嗯？」數原龍友一臉不耐地轉過頭。

「你再不讀書的話，我就要親你囉。」他歪著頭對數原微笑。

正背對著窗戶，外頭刺眼陽光被他擋了大半，白色襯衫透出他纖細的腰身，整個人透出一股清新的少年感，面容雖然在陰影中，充滿壓迫的微笑卻又讓人無法忽視。

沉默間，數原龍友以一種肉眼可見的速度，從脖子一路紅至耳尖。

「我讀就是了，我讀就是了！」他飛快起身，迅速正坐，抖都不敢抖一下。

「那就好，要是有不會的可以問我哦。」涼太恢復平時那個柔軟的笑容，好似方才的腹黑笑容都不存在一樣。

白濱亞嵐突然覺得眼睛一片白光，伸手摸出手機發了短信。

「To小森隼：救命，有人違法放閃。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗 https://images.plurk.com/3W4uI1yyoqenAtKjo0zMUF.jpg
> 
> 涼太示意圖 https://images.plurk.com/4NjbcvSkb3nh80OK46XeWX.jpg


End file.
